


National Coffee Day Drabble

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: Pure fictional domestic fluff.





	National Coffee Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to post this but I wrote it last night just to get some idea so formulated into a story and then today was coffee day so I figured I'd share. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! (:

Kaitlyn's mom drove up for the weekend to spend a little girl time with Kaitlyn before the season started and quiet weekends became far and few between. While there weren't many thing they missed about the Detroit lifestyle, strolling aimlessly through Target with her mom was definitely one of them. 

She practically dragged her mom out the door when she arrived late Friday afternoon after a long week of training to take on the aisles of things no one really needed. New Jersey was home but it was still new and there could never be too many homey additions. Plus, what mother daughter duo doesn't like chatting and shopping? 

They'd spent a solid hour circling the store putting random bits and bobs into the cart, putting some back, laughing over others. They leaned on each other and caught up TV show thoughts and what are good books to read while traveling, who was doing what in the family, and where they should go for dinner. 

For the hour Kaitlyn didn't think about skating or the Olympics and she could breath like a normal human. 

They took home too many bags of things they didn't need. They gathered their strength and loaded their arms muscling them up to the door and struggling to let themselves in. Kaitlyn was about to push it open when it swung open. 

"Well, seems like that was a successful trip?" Andrew inquired, taking in the ladies' arms weighed down by bags. 

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile breaking out across her face. He stepped in and took some bags from her mom's arms and held the door for them. They dropped them on the kitchen counter with a sigh. 

"It was. Many great things." Kaitlyn leaned back against the counter and winked at him as he put the bags he had down. Her mom moved to start unloading the grocery purchases when Andrew stepped in. 

"I'll get it," he offered. 

She smiled unsure, often still impressed with her unofficial son-in-law who she knew had no motives other than to help. 

"Okay. I'm going to freshen up before dinner then," she replied. She ran her hand down Kaitlyn's arm as she left the kitchen and headed towards the guest room. 

"You don't have to kiss up to her," Kaitlyn giggled bumping her hip against his. 

"How dare you suggest such a thing?!" He bumped his back against hers before moving away to empty a bag of ice cream pints into the freezer. 

"She knows we're good. She trusts you."

"I know." He shuts the freezer and turns straight into Kaitlyn. She giggles and wraps her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek against his chest where she knows she can always feel his heartbeat. 

He can tell she's tired by the way she grabs at the fabric of his tshirt and twists it between her hands. Placing a long kiss against the top of her head, he steps back, arms around her shoulders. 

"Why don't you sit and I'll make you a cup of coffee before we leave for dinner?" She nods happily at his suggestion. He moves to step towards the coffee maker but she moves her hands up his back to his neck and pulls his head down towards hers. She smiles shyly at him, feeling bashful for reasons unknown, maybe the exhaustion, and kisses him long and sweet. 

"I love you," she whispers as their foreheads press together.

"I love you, baby." His hands move to rub against her hips and he pecks her one more time. She steps back and smiles at him, caressing his cheek as she parts from him. 

Determined to not leave Target bags across the kitchen, she picks up the two she knows are clothing, pulls out the new t-shirt she bought Andrew because she knows he'll laugh at it. She throws the rest towards the laundry closet unsuccessful at flinging them through the open gap in the doors. She leaves the kitchen to fix the issue lest one of them trip over the bags in the hall. 

There's one bag left and Andrew reaches it for it, hearing the contents clank against each other. The coffee machine gurgles in the back as he reaches into the bag and pulls out three mugs. 

The first reads "Mom," something cute to have for when the all have coffee in the morning. 

The second two read "his" and "hers" in a soft cursive over two hearts. 

"Baby," he calls out, "do we know someone getting married?" 

"What?" She casually strolls back into the kitchen and sits on a barstool, the counter now clean and her need for coffee increased. 

He spins the mugs to face her and she blushes, smiling at him from her seat.

"These are for us?" He questions, smirking at her as she twiddles her thumbs. 

"They're cute and it's true...or will be someday." 

The machine beeps, alerting him the coffee is finished and ready to be poured. He reaches across the counter and grabs her left hand, placing a kiss to her still empty ring finger, and looks her in the eye. 

"I love them. Always good to be excited and prepared for the future." She nods in agreement, letting her fingers fall between his and holding on for a moment. They keep up their heart eyes competition long enough for the machine to beep again, causing them both to startle.

"Come on, mister his. Fill up those mugs and come drink coffee with your hers."


End file.
